


A good father?

by Acoder314



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Italics, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoder314/pseuds/Acoder314
Summary: Philza needs to learn to be a good father. Techno tries to bring him to this réalisation
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, philza & technoblade
Kudos: 35





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is random I never put notes anywhere. Well enjoy (:

Wilbur had always suffered from night terrors – but none as bad as these. Although Phil helped him at first, I was always there when Phil went out adventuring. Like tonight. He had to take Tommy somewhere with the new kid they found on the side of the road. Bloody Phil taking in kids he cant look after. Will was asleep when they left. That’s probably for the best. Wilbur has been acting off recently. I'm not too sure what goes on in his mind. 

I’m not sure whether I actually knew something was wrong or whether it was the voices again repeating the same phrase.

_Keep the kid safe. He needs you_

At least, I assumed it was about him. Will’s nightmares would leave him exhausted. When they first started, I saw him as a nuisance. I thought he just wanted to get out of school or something. But then Phil told me about his past and well... i can't blame him. 

Phil found Will shivering on the side of the road in the middle of winter. In a more dangerous part of town too. Apparently, he flinched at Phil’s movements and stared at him with a look of paralysing fear. There had been letter in the box which read:

_This was my child Wilbur. I don’t want him anymore. I can’t look after him anymore. His father was murdered while he sat and watched. Since then, he hasn’t been the same. I barely have enough food to feed the both of us. Please look after him. He needs a good home._

How traumatised he must’ve been. He’s safe here now.

It was around 2am when i heard the screams. Blood curdling sobs travelling through the night. He was hyperventilating too. It was as though he had been running. I rushed to his room, throwing open the door. He was sat in the corner of the bed shaking violently running his hands up and down his legs. I proceeded towards him and he didn’t seem to recognise who I was. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched and shrunk further into the corner as though he’d been hit. His cries sent a shot of fear down my spine.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. if I kept my distance then he would calm down. Every movement I made, he flinched at. He’d been defensive before... but not like this. Eventually the sobbing quietened, and it was becoming apparent that he’d fallen into a deeper sleep again; his small, faster paced breaths echoing throughout the room. I moved next to him and he crumpled into my arms. We are similar in height but his body smaller, frailer. He was extremely light and so holding his body was as easy as holding Tommy.

I don’t sleep. I can’t sleep. But I think at one point I may have, holding Wilbur close, his heart beating against mine. I’d kill for this family. To keep them safe

_blood for the blood god_

_E....e_

The same meaningless phrases moved within me until I awoke suddenly at the sound of wings and the door opening. Phil was back as I heard him stumble through the doorway, Tommy and the new kid in tow. I left Wilbur asleep wrapped in my cloak as I crept downstairs. The sunrise poured gold into the cottage.  
Phil smiled at me, waved Tommy and his new friend (apparently called Tubbo) upstairs and moved towards the fire.

“is Wilbur asleep?”

“Yes. He woke during the night again.”

“im sure he’s fine. And you’re so good with him. You’re a great big brother… “

I cut him off, “Phil, this can’t go on. You can’t be leaving the house every other night leaving your sons here to fight the world alone. Will, Tommy and now tubbo. They all need someone to be there for them that’s not going to up and leave when they feel like it. They need a dad, Phil. “

His smile hardened. Phil is a great friend. But as a parent, not so much. Not anymore. When they were younger, he’d take them with him on adventures. It might have been annoying. He might have been more willing to look after them back then. But he needs to be there now.

“Tech. When I took those guys in, I wanted to help them. As they get older, they're not going to need me around as much. They're going to need to be able to live without me.”

“When you took those guys in, you vowed to look after them. Phil. As good a friend you are, you really suck as a father. Wilbur's nightmares are getting worse and you're off every other night “adventuring’. When are you going to realise that they still need you? Wilbur is 12! Tommy is 9 and god knows how old Tubbo is. They aren't like me. I never had a Father around Phil. I grew up alone.”

Phil took me in from the Nether. I was called cursed. I grew up away from everyone until I met Phil. If he doesn’t have the gut to be a decent dad I will not sit here and watch my brothers get hurt.

Phil sank to the floor and hung his head in shame. His wings drooped at his sides.

“I had no idea Techno. About Wilbur, about how you felt. I might not be a great father, but I want to be. Can’t you see I'm trying?”

I'm not sure if I saw that. Maybe he is. I wouldn’t know. I didn’t respond; simply turned and made my way back to Will’s room. He was still sleeping so I sat on the floor against the wall. The sun had just risen but I fell asleep quickly. I haven't properly slept in what felt like years – it probably has. My body got used to not sleeping after a while. The voices used to get louder at night so i did small, menial tasks to block them out.  
I didn’t even wake when Wilbur did. He dragged my cloak over us both and fell back asleep on my lap.


	2. The new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is left again with the three boys.  
> More is uncovered about Tubbo.  
> Philza needs to be Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah that was a lot of people i swear i published that like two days ago. Much pog. Anyway enjoy chapter 2!

“Techno. Look look! Tubbo has a bee and he’s really cool and we found him in a box. Please can you play with us?” 

It was Tommy, pulling a much smaller Tubbo behind him. He spoke quickly, always smiling at me. Tubbo looked similar in age to Tommy. However, he was shorter and much quieter in comparison. He didn’t smile much but stared at me wearily. 

Wilbur was still on my lap. Poor kid: he’s exhausted. This can’t keep happening. I pushed him of my lap and brought myself to my knees in front of Tubbo. 

“Hey there. I’m Techno. I think we can play for a bit, sure.” They both smiled and Tommy pulled Tubbo out the door. I turned back to Wilbur. 

“What are we gonna do with you then? Heh.” I chuckled. I lifted him off the floor and laid him on the bed. He’ll wake soon enough. Then perhaps Phil could talk to him. I left the room and followed Tommy and Tubbo through the kitchen, picking up two wooden swords as I went. I didn’t see Phil anywhere on my way out. 

“Techno, you brought the swords. That’s cool. Tubbo’s never used one before. Can we teach him?” Tommy as usual his excited self. I noticed Tubbo look cautiously at the sword. 

“Hey buddy; do you want to hold this,” i asked, extending one sword towards him. Tommy had already taken the other and was running around waving it to the sky. Oh, the joys of being 9. 

“Uhm. Yes...please?” Responded Tubbo. I turned back to him and let him take it from my hand. He was scared understandably but after I stood up, he proceeded to chase Tommy round the grass with it. I moved towards a tree nearby and sat on one of the lower branches, making sure to keep an eye on them both. 

Time passed and they seemed happy enough chasing each other. Tommy did even stop and taught Tubbo how to hold a sword and some basic defences. I am proud of him – he's come far since I found him in the woods. 

_These kids need a parental figure. If Phil’s not going to do it, you must take it into your own hands_

Ah, the voices. They were true of course but I can’t be a parent to these guys. I barely know how to look after myself. I think I just need to convince Phil to stay around more often. I’ll need to talk to him again; it seems that he’s left again for whatever reason. 

In the distance the cottage stood tall and I watched as a figure in a yellow jumper emerge from the door holding what looked like a guitar. Wilbur. Guess he had woken up. My intention is to not tell Wilbur about last night unless he starts talking to me. He’s more likely to talk to Phil anyway. 

I jumped down from the tree and asked Tommy and Tubbo to come sit down with me on the grass. Tubbo shivered. I pulled off my sweater and draped it over his shoulders. It was much too big for him but if it kept him warm then it did what i intended. Wilbur eventually made it to us and sat next to me. 

“Are you OK?” I asked, putting an arm round his shoulder. He flinched at first. 

“Yes... I'm fine.” His voice had lost any tone. The bags under his eyes stood out in this light. He was pale and his eyes seemed too big for his face. He moved the guitar onto his lap and began to play chords. I think the song he played was an acoustic version of melohi. The other two seemed to like it. 

Wilbur played some more songs, some to which we joined in with. I looked up at the sky to see the sun setting over the cottage, casting an eclipse-like shadow over it. This was a nice place. 

“Right,” I began, “We should get back. I’m sure Phil will be getting back soon and I’m sure you guys are hungry.” 

Tommy and Tubbo walked back together, arms linked. Tommy was carrying the swords and Tubbo tied my sweater round his shoulders. Wilbur hung back waiting for me to stand up. As we walked back, he leant on my arm. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. His body stiffened. 

“Well, it’s more a case of what’s right anymore.” 

“How so?” 

“I can’t sleep. And when I do I have horrible nightmares. I’m then never hungry and when I make music it just doesn’t sound right. I feel like there’s a huge weight on my shoulders to be perfect for Phil. I’m trying so hard and he can’t see that.” I could see the tears running down his face. For a kid of 12 he’s actually pretty mature. Phil has always said that he’s always so academic and used to put him into music concerts. I can see how this takes a toll on him. 

_Comfort the goddamn kid._

How do I do that? Why would I do that. Sometimes the voices, they make no sense. Instead, I put a hand on Will’s shoulder and told him to come find me tomorrow. He could talk through what he wanted to. He nodded and proceeded into the house. I took a look outside and couldn’t see Phil anywhere. It would be dark soon. What happened to _I am trying_? 

I closed the door behind me and made my way to the furnaces. Laughs from Tommy and Tubbo echoed down the stair case. It brought a smile to my face. Wilbur was playing guitar again. Slower this time. I cooked some potatoes and some steak while listening to Cat on the juke box. 

When it had been plated, I called the three of them downstairs. We all sat and ate together. However, the empty place at the end of the table (usually reserved for Phil) made a deafening silence. I glanced at Tubbo. He was tiny. He didn’t eat much but looked like he hadn’t eaten anything in weeks. When they’d finished, Tommy and Tubbo ran upstairs talking about some game with a bee. Wilbur stayed at the table, staring into the distance. 

“You want to help clean up?” I asked as I put Phils plate in the warm furnace. 

“Sure.” 

Will didn’t talk to me as he helped clean the dishes. Once we’d finished i thanked him for the help. 

“It’s no problem tech. I’m sorry to be such a pain.” 

“Hey man, it's no issue. We gotta stick together. I know I'm not wholly related to you mate but you’re like family.” 

Wilbur wrapped his arms around me and started sobbing into my chest. I was taken aback. I awkwardly patted his back and let him finish. He suddenly pulled away and moved upstairs. Hopefully he didn’t get freaked out by my reaction. I sat down at the end of the table and waited for Phil to return. 

After around 2 hours of listening to the voices (they weren't making any good points) and staring around the room, he walked in the door. Phil is used to me keeping his food in the furnace so picked it up and sat at the opposite end of the table. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Let me explain myself before you start yelling techno. You know Schlatt, don’t you?” 

I hesitated. I'd met Schlatt – of course. “He lives on the outskirts of town. Had a kid around Tubbo and Tommys age, right?” 

“Yep. Turns out Tubbo is Schlatt's kid. I could see the similarities immediately. He has very small bumps on the sides of his head. They're horns. I went to his old place. His dad has left. The place was desolate. It had very few furnishings and the room was littered with empty bottles of alcohol. There was a note addressed to me on the door. I’ve yet to read it. I also picked up a jumper that looked like Tubbo’s size. He’s freezing.” 

I agreed. “Yeah, I had to give him my sweater earlier. What happened to him?” 

“I’m not sure,” he responded pulling off his hat, “I think that’s what this letter is going to tell me.” 

He pulled it out of his pocket and begun reading it aloud: 

_“Hi Phil,_

_I'm not too sure what I'm going to do. My assumption by now is that you’ve found Toby and you’ve come here looking for me. I knew you’d spot the resemblance. I lost my job last year. I’ve struggled to keep us afloat. As you can probably tell i turned to bad habits. It had gotten to a point where neither of us were eating regularly. I am a bad father. I knew you took in Tommy, Wilbur and Techno and they’re starting to be great boys. Tubbo needs a parent. He doesn’t need me. I was the wrong person for him. I have left. I might come back for him when i am able. But please look after him for me._

_I am forever in your debt_

_Schlatt”_

“Phil. What are we going to do? You’re always away. You can’t raise another child?” 

“I will Techno...” 

“Phil. Look me in the eyes and tell me you will actually put effort into raising another kid. Tell me you are not going to up and leave when you feel like it. Tell me you’re going to be the father they need.” 

Phil stood up abruptly and looked me in the eyes. “I will be there for them. And if I don’t, you have to make sure I do.” He left to his room leaving me in the kitchen.


End file.
